


Home for You

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Ryouma didn’t expect a stray cat to come to him that night.





	Home for You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 7: Confusion

Ryouma put his umbrella on the balcony and entered his apartment. He laid himself down on his futon, as he was fatigued by today’s tennis training. He almost fell asleep, but...

“Meow...”

He heard a faint meow not too far from his room. He thought it was just his feeling, so he just shrugged it off.

“Meow...” the same meow was heard again, but it was louder this time.

“Ugh...” he grumbled as he got up from his futon to to check the sound source.

He went to the window to find a stray white cat standing on the balcony.

The cat looked at him in confusion. He couldn’t care less, so he closed the curtain, leaving the cat out there.

“Meow...” the cat meowed again, this time she sounded like she was begging.

Ryouma sighed in annoyance an opened the window, letting her in. “You know what? You can stay here for now,” he said.

The cat rolled itself on his futon, as she slowly fell asleep.

The two stayed together in silence.

Ryouma looked at the cat. She was sleeping soundly under the blanket. Seemed like she was looking for warmth.

He looked at the cat’s collar.

Her name was Cinnamon.

Guess she wasn’t really a stray cat, after all.

But what is she doing here? What is a cat, that actually belongs somewhere, doing outside her home?

Was she kicked out by her owner? Was she unwanted... just like himself?

Or was she just lost? Was she wandering outside for no reason, so she somehow ended up here?

Ryouma had no idea.

But for now, he should let her stay. Better than letting her cold outside.

Keeping someone else’s cat in his house kinda rubbed him the wrong way, but until her owner comes to take her back, that was all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ryouma, but tbh I don’t really ship him with anyone except maybe cats. As in Kirumi/Ryouma, I’m only neutral about it.
> 
> Also I was in the middle of writer’s block when writing this hhhhhh


End file.
